


Get to Know Each Other, Slow and Easily

by wholehearted



Series: It Sounds Like Fluff to Me [17]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Communication, Confrontation, Eventual Happy Ending, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Feelings, Fluff, Friendship, Idiots in Love, Kyle calls Michael out!, Kyle isn't left behind, Kylex-ish?, M/M, Music, Who knew adults could actually have a conversation?, big gestures, for Malex, no bashing or hate here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-23 15:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20342128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholehearted/pseuds/wholehearted
Summary: Kyle really cares about Alex, but it seems Alex's heart belongs to another.





	Get to Know Each Other, Slow and Easily

**Author's Note:**

> Eh, I've never written a 'fake dating' fic before. It ended up being a lot longer than I expected. I think Kyle deserves some goodness, and I have a few more in mind where he gets his HEA too. But first, Malex must get their shit together. Those two nitwits are lucky they have Kyle Valenti around. 
> 
> Here's the song that started all this madness [We Don't Have to Take Our Clothes Off](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AcfiFoBmZFs) [psst...it's a super slow version, wayyy sexier than the original]
> 
> Thank you to caitlesshea for fresh eyes and bestillmyslashyheart for edits and use of her OC’s. 😍
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! ❤️

**Alex**

Four weeks ago, when Michael left Alex waiting at the junkyard, his first thought had been that Michael was hurt. Alex frantically called his cell, trying to find him. When that failed, he drove through town looking for Michael’s truck. He experienced a deep sense of relief when he found it parked outside the Pony. Alex parked and walked in, expecting to find him drinking or maybe injured, but he never expected to see what he saw. 

Michael was strumming a guitar, playing beautifully and Maria was draped over his back, kissing his neck. Alex felt like all the wind had been knocked out of him. They both looked up after a beat, and he’s still not sure if he made a noise or they just noticed his presence. He’d simply said, “Glad you’re ok,” and then hurried out the door. 

His heart had been hammering, blood roaring in his ears, eyes stinging with tears. He needed to get out of there, fast, before he had a full blown panic attack. Alex might’ve heard Michael calling after him, but his sole focus was getting into his truck and getting the fuck away. 

As he pulled out of the parking lot he saw Michael standing by the front door of the bar, just looking at him. His face was sad and shocked, but he’d made no move in Alex’s direction. Michael could’ve used his telekinesis to stop him, Alex supposed, but he just stood there. 

Alex decided to focus his wet eyes on the road in front of him, rather than on his rearview and his broken heart. 

Now, Alex wonders how he‘s been wrangled into his current predicament. 

Sighing, he looks across the table at Kyle. 

“I don’t know if this is a good idea.”

It’s the first time Alex has hung out in public in over a month, and it’s at the Crashdown, no less. 

“It’s fine.” Kyle shrugs and steals a fry off his plate. 

Alex knows, through Kyle, that Michael and Isobel had used their alien super powers to revive Max. It’s crazy to think about all of it, Rosa being back from the dead and Max seemingly okay while Alex continues to push himself to find other alien installations and holding facilities. He’s got to completely disassemble Project Shepard and all the remnants of his father’s twisted legacy. Otherwise...otherwise it was all for nothing, the horror at Caulfield happened for no reason and he destroyed so many lives, especially Michael’s, for no goddamned greater purpose. 

Kyle has literally had to drag Alex away from his computer to eat and shower over these past weeks. He’s been exceptionally persistent today.

“I don’t really want to be here.” A sense of discomfort washing over him. 

“I know, but you can’t just stay in the bunker or at the cabin all the time. You need vitamin D and sunlight.”

Rolling his eyes, Alex picks at his food. He’s refused to let Kyle tell him anything about Michael and Maria. He doesn’t want any details. There’s a reason he’s ignored and deleted all their voicemails and text messages. He doesn’t want to hear any explanations or excuses. Michael’s moved on with one of his closest friends. What more is there to say?

“Kyle, can I just go? I don’t really need anyone to look at me with sad eyes, or even worse, try to convince me to be happy for _ them_.” Voice going hoarse on the last word, a sense of heaviness falling over him. 

Kyle looks at him, and slowly nods. “Yeah man, but let’s eat first.”

They finish the rest of their meal in silence. 

On their way out, Liz walks in with Rosa by her side. 

“Alex!” Rosa rushes into his arms. “I haven’t seen you yet.”

“Yeah, sorry...I’ve been busy.” He mumbles his response and steps away from her, rubbing his hand over the back of his neck. Alex doesn’t want to deal with this, or Liz, or anyone, right now. 

“Alex, I just—“ Liz starts, but Kyle cuts her off. 

“We have to go.” Lacing their fingers together, Kyle pulls him through the door. To say Alex is surprised would be an understatement.

Liz and Rosa watch them, mouths half open, looking shocked. 

When they get to the car Alex pulls his hand back and stops short. 

“What was that, Kyle?”

“Look, you don’t want people to know how upset you are, right? So, I figure if they think we’re together then they’ll leave you alone and assume we’re, ya know, together.” Kyle’s eyes skate around, finally coming back to Alex. 

“I don’t want to lie.”

“Well, it’s not a lie. It’s just us hanging out, and I can be a buffer of sorts. You can’t stay hidden away from the world.”

“I don’t know…”

“We’re friends. I care about you. I want you to know I’m on your side, but you deserve to live your life.”

“Kyle—“

“Alex, you’re the bravest person I know.” Kyle steps forward and gently swipes an errant hair off of Alex’s forehead. 

Alex takes a big breath. Kyle might be right, to a degree. Though he has a _ war _ to win, he also wants to be able to go into town without a sense of fear or being concerned about falling apart in public. 

He finally nods and they get in the car to head back to the cabin. 

_ Maybe it’s okay. _

~~~~

**Kyle**

They’ve been playing at dating for a couple of weeks and the news spreads like wildfire. Kyle’s been purposeful to hold Alex’s hand in public or place his palm on the small of Alex’s back as they enter or leave a location. 

He's been vague and noncommittal when others have asked him about their relationship. Saying something like “we’re having fun”, “he’s an amazing guy” or “what we do is no one else’s business” when pressed for answers. 

The thing is, while this started out as a weird way to protect Alex, it’s become a bit more complicated for Kyle. He enjoys being around Alex, laughing with him. He likes their long conversations and comfortable silences. He’s intrigued by everything about Alex, except for the fact that the man is still over the moon for Michael Guerin. _ Michael fucking Guerin_. Kyle isn’t interested in being anyone’s second choice or rebound. He’s not the guy to initiate any type of relationship with someone who’s not really available. And he damn well knows there’s no way he could have a physical relationship with Alex and keep things casual. 

So he’s trying to be cautious. To remind himself that his friend is still vulnerable and hurting, and that he needs to be wary of falling for him. It's not actually all that easy, though. 

Alex has finally allowed Kyle to tell him about how the Michael and Maria situation fizzled out. That the two decided they weren’t good together and aren’t even friends at the moment. He tells Alex how Michael has been asking around about him, but hasn’t approached Kyle directly. He lets Alex know when Liz and Max have asked after him, and Maria too. Alex is aware of Kyle’s standard responses, but he’s hoping that it’ll mean something to Alex to know people are missing him, even if he’s not yet ready to deal with anyone. 

So it’s a total surprise when Alex texts him to go grab a beer at the new bar in town. 

Kyle jumps at the chance. When Alex swings by to pick him up, Kyle has to actively remind himself they’re _just_ _friends_, because _dayum_. Alex looks fucking hot. His hair is haphazardly swept to the side, the longer locks framing his face perfectly, kind of looking like sexy bedhead. He’s wearing a very tight black T-shirt and what appears to be an equally tight pair of jeans. 

Clearing his throat as he gets his seatbelt on. “Brought your ‘A’ game, huh?”

“Yeah. I thought I should look nice for our evening out.” Alex chuckles. 

Kyle tries to calm his racing heart, remembering that Alex is still hung up on someone else. He knows this. Just two days ago he caught Alex staring at an old picture of him and Michael from high school. He quickly stashed it away when Kyle asked about it, but he’s seen Alex looking at that picture more than once. So while Alex is feeling better, he clearly isn’t off the Michael-Guerin-madness-train. 

“You do look nice.” All of a sudden Kyle feels like a nervous teenager again.

“Yeah? You too.” It sounds so sincere coming from Alex’s lips, so Kyle just lets that goodness sink in a bit. 

They arrive, grab a table and get a couple of beers. There’s live music tonight and the atmosphere is fun. They harass one another, trading banter back and forth. Both of them smiling and at ease. This is the Alex that Kyle has missed. The snark and hard edges softened by jokes and laughter. 

Kyle rests his hand on Alex’s, enjoying the warmth, when all of a sudden his beer spills in his lap. _ What the hell? _

Reaching for a handful of napkins off the table, he sees Alex staring over his shoulder. Kyle turns to see Michael leaned up against the bar, griping a beer and trying to appear nonchalant while also looking like he’s ready to commit murder. 

Turning back, he glances at Alex for direction. 

Before Kyle can register what’s happening, Alex leans over, rubbing his thumb over Kyle’s cheek, and whispers “Sorry he did that.” 

Two more beers are knocked over on their table, but Alex doesn’t look back at Michael, he simply grabs more napkins and starts to blot at the wetness on Kyle’s lap. 

Kyle isn’t sure if Alex’s behavior is part of the ruse or a game changer for them. 

Confused, he mumbles, “It’s fine. I’m going to go clean up. Get us another round?” 

Alex nods, as Kyle gets up and heads to the men’s room. He passes Michael, giving him a side-eye when he walks by. 

He’s in the men’s room, trying to soak some of the beer off his pants and shirt when he hears that cowboy drawl. 

“Can’t handle your liquor? A bit of a lightweight?” Michael is standing by the door.

“I’m not the one who’s made this mess.” Michael’s jaw clenches at Kyle’s words. 

“What are you even doing, Valenti?”

“I don’t answer to you, _ Guerin_. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’d like to get back my date.”

He blocks Kyle’s exit and stares him down. 

”You don’t deserve him.” Michael all but spits, and it really pisses Kyle off, to be honest. 

“Who are _ you _ to tell me what I do and don’t deserve? Seems to me you had your chance and fucked it up.” Michael’s murderous glare has zero effect. “Now move.”

The man doesn’t move an inch. “You think you love him like I do?” 

That’s not really the response Kyle expected, but he’s ready with his truth. 

“I don’t owe you anything, but I will tell you, I care about him a whole hell of a lot. I’ve manned up and taken responsibility for my past shitty behaviors, which is a hell of a lot more than I can say for you. It’s Alex’s choice, anyway. Perhaps you should get used to it.” 

Kyle pushes past Michael and rejoins Alex. The two clink beers, Alex’s hand resting on Kyle’s forearm. 

Nothing out of the ordinary happens, but Kyle does see Alex shoot his death stare toward the bar a couple more times. _ Sending clear signals to an angry cowboy to back off? _ Kyle trusts Alex and decides he’s just going to enjoy their time. 

They leave the bar without incident, maybe Michael left or settled down, he doesn’t know and doesn’t really care. They walk back to Alex’s truck, when he’s abruptly pulled into a hug. Kyle’s body flushes hot as he wraps his arms around the other man. 

Alex whispers, “Thank you. Thank you for being my friend.” 

_ Friend_. And there it is. He knew, he _ knows_, but it's finally been said. Kyle would be lying if he said he wasn’t a bit disappointed, but it’s okay. It really is. Alex’s heart isn’t actually in play here, and even if he and Michael never get back together, Alex will never fully give himself to anyone else. Kyle knows this and there’s no way he could survive loving someone who couldn’t really love him back. 

“Anytime man.” 

They break apart. Kyle feels the loss, but he’s glad to hear the truth. He doesn’t want to be with someone who wants someone else. He’ll play this part for his friend, but he’ll have to be better at protecting his heart along the way. 

They get in the truck. “Just so you know, I will keep this up for as long as you want, but as soon as Cam is back in town, I’m making my move.”

“Kyle! I had no clue.” Alex turns the engine over and pulls out of the parking lot. 

“Yeah, man. She’s amazing. Smart, sure of herself, and have you seen her hair? I just want to get my hands all up in those curls.”

“Hmm, I know the feeling.” Alex chuckles. 

“Stupid Max Evans, kept cock blocking me. First Cam and then Liz, but not this time. He and Liz are together now, and I’m gonna take a page out of your playbook.”

Alex snort-laughs, “What’s that? How to fuck up a ten year love affair and mangle your own heart?” Despite the jovial tone, Kyle knows Alex is in pain.

“No, man. How to be brave, even against all odds.” He sees Alex smile to himself as he continues to drive. 

Kyle is happier than he thought he’d be, considering how everything has turned out tonight. It’s given him clarity on going after who he really wants. He’s looking forward to courting Jenna Cameron, with her strong will and sassy mouth. _ Huh. Seems like I have a type. _

Kyle decides he’s good with the idea of being close to someone, even attracted to them, while keeping things platonic. Who knew?

He settles into his seat, letting the music play, grateful for their friendship and feeling hopeful about the potential that lies ahead. 

~~~

**Michael**

Michael wants to topple this new bar to the ground. Seeing Alex and Kyle together nearly makes him lose all control over his telekinesis. He knows he doesn’t really have the right to be angry, but he is. All he wants is the opportunity to talk to Alex, explain things, apologize, and for the two of them to try, for something, _ anything_. 

He still can’t believe he did what he did. He thought things would be easier with Maria, but getting into a relationship with your longtime love’s close friend probably isn’t the definition of simple. He’d confused affection and caring for something more. His love for her wasn’t really romantic, and it’d taken them very little time to sort that out. 

Maria could tell he was hiding all sorts of secrets and quickly grew tired of his disappearing acts and benders. She had no clue the pain he was battling, and he never opened himself up to her to let her try. He didn’t really want to give himself to anyone but Alex, anyway. Despite being fucked up about all their shared trauma, he was drawn to Alex, yearned for him, and only ever felt any moment of true relief when wrapped in his arms. 

She’d confronted him about several things, and exhausted he’d said, “I can’t do this. It was wrong. I’m sorry.” She didn’t seem particularly surprised, but she was definitely hurt. They both had tears in their eyes when he tried to explain what he felt for her, that it was real, but different and not enough. That he wasn’t sure he could really be with anyone else, because a part of him would always belong to Alex. She’d told him she wasn’t a backup plan or a consolation prize. That she felt stupid for taking a chance on him and destroying two friendships in the process. He’d apologized, trying to convince her she didn’t do anything wrong. 

In the end, Maria told him she needed to take responsibility for her own part in all of this. That she should’ve at least touched base with Alex, not necessarily for permission, but for his side of things before agreeing to date Michael. She told him she thought they could be friends again someday, but she needed to reevaluate some aspects of her life and make some changes. Maria promised to reach out when she was ready, and it’s honestly a better offer than what he’d expected. 

He’s spent the last few weeks drying out and trying to rebuild his relationship with Iz and Max. After the panic of trying to figure out how to revive Max, the three of them realized they had a lot of shit to settle. It wasn’t pleasant, trying to work through all of their misunderstandings and poor decisions, but it was necessary. It had helped Michael find his footing and make some plans. 

Hearing about Kyle and Alex dating almost sent him into a tailspin, but he held onto a thread of hope and kept himself together, instead of drowning in booze and acetone. Tracking them down and seeing them together was awful, his confrontation with Kyle only adding to his misery, but it also somehow fortified his resolve. 

Michael understands, bone deep, that true healing can’t really happen unless he and Alex figure some things out. If he wants to be a better person, he’s got to deal with what they’ve been through, with what they’ve done to one another, and then maybe they can date and actually have a shot at being together. 

But first thing’s first, how to get Alex to actually talk to him?

~~~~

**Alex**

“We’re breaking up?” Alex hears a slightly put upon sigh on the other side of the phone. 

“Yeah, you know, how we’re fake dating? We need to end it, like now.” Kyle’s tone is practically saying “duh”. 

Oh, oh, right. Is Cam back in town?”

“Eh, no, it’s so I can..um...casually date Chad.”

“Chad Wright? What? How?”

A snarky scoff comes through his cell. “I’m bisexual, Alex. Catch up. Chad and I hung out a couple of times when he was here visiting you last time. We’ve kept in touch, and now that he's coming back to town next week I want to be available for whatever.”

“Oh! I didn’t realize...”

“Yeah, you never asked. We’ve mostly talked about Project Shepard or your broken heart.” 

Alex feels his face flush, realizing he’s neglected to actually be there for Kyle. He’s been pretty focused on himself and his own challenges, and he’s ashamed of his selfishness. “Hey, I’m sorry. I was—“

“Nah man, don’t worry about it. I get it. Anyway, our thing is over, okay?”

“Yeah. Yes. Of course. Thank you for being there for me. I’ll do better.”

“Anytime. Sounds good.” 

Kyle disconnects his side of the call and Alex is standing there blinking, when he hears a not so subtle cough. 

Right. Michael had just shown up on his doorstep when the call from Kyle came in. 

Still standing in the doorway, Alex takes a breath, “What do you want, Guerin?” 

“That Valenti? Trouble in paradise?” The smirk that passes over his lips is fairly convincing, but the sadness in his eyes always gives him away. Alex’s heart clenches in response. It’s clear he will never not have a soft spot for Michael Guerin. 

Sighing, he says, “Is that why you drove out here at 10:30 at night? To ask about Kyle?”

Humor all but leaving his face, Michael whispers, “No. I-I wanted to talk.”

“Talk about what?” Alex isn’t trying to be dense, but he’s also tired and not up for playing games. 

“I’m sorry...for what I did...how I handled things.” Alex watches as Michael scuffs the toe of his boot against the doorframe, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. 

When Michael’s eyes finally meet his own, they stare at each other for long moments. Nodding, Alex steps aside and gestures for the other man to come inside. 

“Grab a seat at the table. I’ll make some coffee.” 

There’s a part of him that has real reservations about letting Michael into his home, unsure if he’ll have the resolve to say what needs to be said, but the other part of him, the biggest part, still has an endurable sense of hope. Regardless of anything else, he misses Michael desperately. He wasn’t lying when he’d said they were family, the only real family Alex has ever known, and he wants to figure out if they can fully be in one another’s life. 

There’s an awkward silence as Alex preps the coffee pot and grabs a couple of mugs. His leg is killing him, aching from the long day, but he doesn’t want to take the time to remove the prosthetic and grab his crutches. He just wants to get on with this long overdue conversation. 

Michael seems to have the same idea, because before the coffee even starts brewing that cowboy drawl starts up. 

“You haven’t returned any of my calls or messages.”

_ Guess we’re gonna go right for it, huh? _ Turning, leaning his lower back against the counter, crossing his arms, he nods, “I wasn’t ready.” 

Nor was he ready when small gifts started to appear out of nowhere. New guitar strings perched on the door handle to the cabin, the copy of his favorite book he’d lent Michael years ago (notes of Michael’s reactions scratched in the margins) resting on the steering wheel of his truck, a pint of mint chocolate chip ice cream, only half melted, waiting for him on the porch in a small cooler, after a long day of searching for Project Shepard loose ends. Alex finally started listening to the daily voicemails of Michael’s ramblings and his antics of tinkering on cars, he’d read all the texts (they began early in the morning and kept up until late at night) that were sometimes silly and sometimes sad. Alex didn’t reply to anything, but he deeply appreciated the effort. As he continued to seek answers and fight for the safety of Michael and his family, Alex felt himself drawing closer and closer to being able to talk to the man now sitting across from him. 

“You ready now?” For once, Michael doesn’t appear to be flirting or trying to be cheeky, his face shows signs of strain, his tone sincere. Alex isn’t really prepared for this level of openness, but he’s not going to waste the opportunity either. 

“I am. Thank you for the gifts, by the way.” Alex fills the mugs and brings them to the table, handing one to Michael before he sits. 

“You’re welcome.” He takes the coffee cup. “Thank you. I…” Michael runs a hand through his curls, making them look wilder than ever, “I don’t know what to do...don't know how to make this better, but being apart hasn't helped anything...at least not for me.” That last words are almost a whisper. 

“Me either.”

“You seemed okay. You and...Kyle.”

“Well, I wasn’t and the thing with Kyle was his idea. A way to keep people off my back while I figured some things out.”

Eyebrows shooting up, “Oh. What did you figure out?”

“That Kyle is a good guy who cares about me,” Michael’s eyes close, seemingly to brace for the rest, “and a good friend, but he’s not the one my heart belongs to.” When Michael’s eyes snap open, Alex gives a shrug and a small grin. “I meant what I said. I’m here, I’m not going anywhere, and you’re my family. Whatever this is or isn’t, between us, is ingrained in me. I couldn’t deny it even if I tried, not that I’d ever want to.” 

Michael nods. “So, you and Valenti? Weren’t really a thing?” Alex shakes his head. “Why didn’t you reach out, after you knew...what happened with me and Maria?”

And there it was. The million question. “Honestly, I don’t know. Maybe I was too hurt and angry to say anything? Maybe it seemed like saying nothing was easier than saying the wrong thing? It feels like everything I’ve done—everything I do—hurts you and I don’t want to do that anymore.” He takes a couple of sips of his coffee, letting the words hang in the air. 

“No.” Alex is sure the expression on his face is pure surprise, but Michael continues, “You’ve only ever tried to help me, to be there for me. I’m sorry that I ever confused the shit that happened to us with the truth of who you are. I lost sight of your intentions, of you, for a moment. I won’t again.” 

This feels like a declaration, but Alex wants to be clear. “So where does that leave us?”

“I think we have a lot to talk about and figure out, but I think we’ll only ever get the right answers if we do that together.” 

“Me too.” The smile on Michael’s lips is so sweet and hopeful, Alex can’t help but chuckle a little. 

So they do. They begin the conversation that needed to happen years ago. They open themselves up, baring their truths, as they cry and comfort one another. It’s a long night, but it’s a start. 

Michael ends up sleeping over, in the spare room, after they share a long hug. It feels so good to be wrapped in Michael’s arms, but Alex doesn’t want to undo any of their hard work by crossing lines or blurring boundaries too soon. It’s clear neither of them wants to let go, but eventually Michael whispers ‘goodnight’ and shuts the door. 

Ease and comfort wash over Alex when he finally lies down. He’s got Michael under the same roof, and for the first time in a long time, he feels a true sense of home.

_ Finally. _

~~~~~~

**Michael**

Michael is running late when he gets to the bar. Two of Alex’s military buddies, Patrick and Chad, are already sitting on opposite sides of him when he walks in, so Micahel ends up sitting off to the side and behind the trio. He says his ‘hellos’ to them, Max, Liz and Isobel. Ignoring Iz’s snarky comment about his ‘poor concept of time’, he settles in to watch the next karaoke performer. Michael feels a little smug, because he plans to sing a 90’s power ballad tonight. It’s an inside joke between him and Alex, their little secret from long ago. He’s not trying to embarrass him, only let Alex know he remembers all of their special moments from the past, and _ very _ hopeful about building new ones in the future. 

Michael and Alex have been taking their time relearning one another, and it’s been amazing so far. They both agreed in the beginning to take things slowly and not immediately revert back to sex, in lieu of actual communication. They both felt it was the better option if they wanted a decent shot at an actual relationship. It’s been torture, but very good for them. They haven’t even really kissed, only a couple of lingering chaste goodnight pecks here and there. 

Kyle takes the stage and Michael rolls his eyes.

_ This is sure to be captivating_. 

Michael’s not really paying attention to the music at first, more focused on how he can wedge himself next to Alex without the other two men pitching too much of a fit. To be fair, both of them are his friends too, but he knows they’ll give him shit if he outright asks one of them to move over. Michael is keenly aware of how much Alex doesn’t like scenes and that he isn’t particularly fond of having the public's attention on him. 

Michael finally registers the the song that’s playing. It’s slower than the original version which makes it all that more interesting. Michael has to admit he’s surprised by Valenti’s choice. It’s not like he approves of the song or anything. Pish. 

** _Not a word, from your lips_ **

** _You just took for granted that I want to skinny dip._ **

** _A quick hit, that's your game._ **

** _But I'm not a piece of meat, stimulate my brain,_ **

Kyle starts gyrating his hips every so often, and running his hand over his chest. The man leans down and drags his palm up his leg, across his torso, around the side of his neck and through his hair.

_ What the actual fuck? _

** _The night is young, so are we._ **

** _Let's just get to know each other, slow and easily_ **

Michael knows he and Alex are working to rebuild something together, but the way Kyle is eye-fucking Alex would say otherwise. Trying not to lose control and go completely apeshit, Michael clenches and unclenches his fists a little. He can definitely feel beads of sweat rising all over his body.

_ Did Kyle just lick his lips like that? Shit, I might be falling for him myself. Huh? What?! _

** _Ah come on baby, won't you show some class_ **

** _Why you have to move so fast?_ **

Everyone else is whooping it up, clapping like Kyle is Justin Timberlake or something, and all Michael really wants to do is punch the guy’s perfectly straight teeth in. _ What’s so great about Valenti, anyway? _ He’s a doctor? Whatever. Looks like he’s sculpted from marble? So? He’s overall a nice guy, but cocky and funny as hell? _ Wait. _ What was he even thinking about? Oh yeah, Kyle sucks. 

** _Just slow down if you want me_ **

** _A man wants to be approached cool and romantically_ **

Michael can only see the edge of Alex’s face but it’s beet red. His lips are pursed like he’s suppressing laughter. Is he sweating a little too? _ Oh gawd_. He’s probably so embarrassed because Kyle is singing and Magic Mike-ing himself in front of all their friends, and Alex _actually_ likes it.

_ Fuck! _

** _I've got needs_ **

** _Just like you_ **

** _If the conversation's good_ **

** _Vibrations through and through_ **

Michael glances over at Max. Liz is smiling and gives a wolf whistle. Max immediately scowls and pulls Liz closer.

_ I feel ya, brother_. 

Kyle keeps shifting around and shaking that firm ass like he’s been doing it his whole life. Well fine, if Michael has to beat the good doctor to a bloody pulp, then so be it. Valenti has given him no other choice, really. It’s not like having an actual adult conversation is an option.

** _We don't have to take our clothes off_ **

** _To have a good time_ **

** _Oh no_ **

In a bold and unexpected move, Kyle pulls up the edge of his tee exposing his abs and thrusts his hips, causing the muscles there to flex.

_ What is that?! An eight pack? Fuck!! _

The last chords of the song play and Kyle points toward Alex, who shakes his head. Michael uses all his self restraint not to hit Kyle with a pulse of telekinesis and send him flying off the stage. 

** _We could dance and party all night_ **

** _And drink some cherry wine, ah ha_ **

There’s a sudden movement, and before Michael can even register what’s happening Chad, one of Alex’s battle buddies, is planting a kiss on Kyle so hard Michael’s a little concerned he might come in his pants. Er, he means, _ ew gross_. Kyle Valenti is defiling his friend, and in public no less! _ Degenerate_. 

Michael is both confused and relieved, as the redhead in Kyle’s arms manhandles them toward a far table. It finally registers that Kyle was probably pointing to and making sex-eyes at Chad, not Alex. The two men had been seeing each other off and on during his visits to Roswell, but why was Alex reacting the way he was?

Alex takes a swig of his beer and turns to face him. The blush is receding, but there is indeed sweat on the edge of his hairline.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

“That was crazy, huh?” Alex swipes his hand over his forehead. 

“Yeah.” Michael feels kind of tense. 

“What?”

“Nothing.”

“Tell me.” Alex’s voice is gentle, but firm with intent and care. 

“It’s stupid.” Michael can’t seem to hold Alex’s gaze when he admits his fear. “I thought for a second Kyle was singing that song to you.”

Alex chokes on his beer. “Guerin!”

“What? I mean, I know we’re kind of trying again, but we haven’t defined anything and I know you and Kyle are close.”

“Hey. Hey. Look at me.”

Michael blinks and looks up, soft brown eyes gazing back at him. 

“Michael, I’m not seeing anyone else. I don’t want to anyway.”

“Yeah?” He bites his lip a little. “Me too. Uh, why were you...reacting to Kyle, then?” He knows he sounds insecure, but he is, and he wants to know. Plus, in agreeing to be open and honest with one another, asking questions had become their new normal. He wants to stay true to his word.

“Oh, that? I told Kyle how much Chad likes that song, and I guess I was surprised he used the information in such a public way.”

“Oh. Okay. Makes sense.”

“Did you really think his absurd display was for me? Or that I’d welcome something like that, now that we’re finally trying this?” Alex’s tone isn’t accusatory, it’s gentle and curious. His eyes are soft, his face open. Alex is by far the most beautiful person he’s ever met, and if he’s got the chance to really win him back he doesn’t want to fuck it up by being a jealous ass.

Michael shrugs. “I dunno, I guess...I mean...I just wanted to be sure, since we’re doing that now. You know, communicating.” 

Alex rolls his eyes and smile-smirks. To Michael’s surprise, Alex places his hands on either side of Michael’s face and leans in close.

“Let me be clearer...so there’s no more confusion about this.” Alex kisses him hard, with intention, licking deep into Michael’s mouth. It’s their first proper kiss in ages and Michael is on fire. He can’t help the moan that escapes his lips, or how he tilts his head to meet Alex nip for nip. Alex fists Michael’s curls in a tight grip, and he’s pretty sure he’s gonna explode, until he hears Patrick’s telltale ”whoop whoop” ruin the mood. _ Shit. _ That’s right. They’re in public.

Michael breaks away from the softest lips he’s ever kissed to glare at their friend and give him the middle finger.

He turns back to Alex’s smiling face. 

“Let’s go.”

“Fuck yes!” Alex’s laugh is the best sound Michael has ever heard.

They quickly get up to leave the bar, hand-in-hand, the sounds of their stupid friends and family shouting words of ‘wisdom’ on their way out.

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” Thanks a lot, Patrick. 

“Use lots of lube. I’m a doctor, I know things.” Fucking Kyle. 

“Burn the sheets.” Really helpful, Iz. 

Michael and Alex stroll out the door, arousal crackling between them. Alex practically shoves Michael in the truck and demands, “My cabin. _ Now_.” 

Michael’s hands are shaking as he breaks every speed limit trying to get them there as soon as possible. 

His only thought? _ Finally! _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. 😊


End file.
